Pasion
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: Full summary inside. The plot and story belong to Carla Estrada. I loved the novela, so I figured why not? Anyways it might seem a little hard to keep up with, but it's not. The story takes place in san Fransico the year 1750. nothing is mine unless I created it. If you love pirates, romance, action, betrayal, and much more. This is for you!
1. Chapter 1

_**Frank Donovan's group**_

Ricardo-Frank Donovan (Main)

Mario-Aaron Hotchner (Frank's right hand and best friend)

Pablo-Derek Hale (Frank's man)

Jesus-Scott McCall (Frank's man)

Gaspar de Valdez- Jethro Gibbs (Frank's Godfather)

Lisabeta-Monica Davis (Frank's cousin)

Francisca-Alex Blake (Frank's aunt and Lisabeta's guardian)

Lazaro-Peter (Frank's man. Soon killed by Frank)

Paysana-Talia Hale (Frank's friend and Derek's mom)

 _ **JJ's group and family:**_

Camila-JJ (Main)

Jimena-Kate Callahan (best friend)

Ascanio-Tony Dinozzo (JJ's friend)

Claudio-Spencer Reid (JJ's friend almost like a brother)

Rita-Emily Prentiss (JJ's sister and wife of Morgan)

Justo-David Rossi (JJ's father)

Vasco-Jake Rossi (JJ's brother and married to Garcia)

Paco-henry (JJ's nephew and Jake's son)

 ** _Morgan's group and family:_**

Santiago-Derek Morgan (JJ's ex-love and Emily's husband)

Ines-Garcia Rossi (Morgan's sister and Jake's wife)

Ofelia-Diana Morgan (Morgan's and Garcia's mom)

Crispin-Ethan (Morgan's worker)

Pancho-Aiden (Morgan's worker)

 _ **Jason's friend and family:**_

Jorge-Jason Gideon (lord of the town. Morgan's father.)

Sofia-Erin Gideon (Jason's wife, but secretly in love with Rossi)

Ursula-Alex Gideon (Daughter of Jason and Erin. Lover of Jake. Spoiled brat)

Alberto-Matt Cruz (Jason's friend and right hand)

Manuela-Elle Cruz (Matt's daughter. Falls in love with Tony)

Gonzalo- Sam Lockhart (Jason's men killed by Hotch)

Uriel-Hank Cooper (Jason's men)

 _ **Other characters:**_

Juancho-Jackson (Pirate works for a higher pirate, jealous of Frank)

Twerco-Theo (pirate.)

Foreman-Gabriel Fuentes (Frank's boss to a limit. Falls in love with Alex. Partnership with Jason and Matt.)

 **Pasion!**

 **In the village of San Fernando, people are gathered to celebrate the engagement of JJ, daughter of David Rossi, and Morgan, the handsome blacksmith. The festivities are interrupted by the henchmen of Don Jason Gideon, the local lord, who has decided to have his "Droit du seigneur" with JJ. Morgan is wounded when he tries to stop them and, in order to save his life, JJ agrees to go with him. Later, in Don Jason's bedroom, the lord drinks himself into a stupor and falls asleep without having touched her. JJ manages to escape and makes her way back to the village, only to find that Morgan is seriously hurt. To make matters worse, nobody believes that she remains a virgin.**

 **A few days later, the village is sacked by vicious pirates. The peasants are easily overcome; some are led back to the ship in chains to be sold as slaves in the Caribbean. Among them is JJ. The captain of the pirate vessel, known as "El Antillano", finds her attractive and in a brief moment of weakness, feels moved to protect her from her cruel fate, but that moment quickly passes. JJ is eventually sold on the island of La Mariana to a bitter old man named Don Hendricks Donovan, whose plan is to leave his hated family in ruins by marrying his slave and naming her his sole heir.**

 **Not long after, Don Hendricks passes away and JJ finds herself free and in possession of a vast fortune. She returns to San Fernando, where she learns that everyone, including Morgan, believed her dead, and now he is married to her sister Emily. A short time later, Don Hendricks's nephew, Frank, turns up unexpectedly. He is none other than "El Antillano." The handsome pirate once again feels the need to protect her. JJ knows that he has come to recover his family's money, and yet against her better judgment, she falls in love with him, and he with her. Meanwhile, Morgan's old feelings for JJ are rekindled, and a fierce rivalry springs up between him and Frank.**

 **When Morgan professes his love to JJ, her heart is torn in two, but she knows she can no longer have him. Frank, a fugitive of the law and proud, indomitable rogue, has awakened her soul to a love that grows stronger with each passing day, and, for the first time, her body is stirred with the flames of burning passion.**

 _ **"Droit du seigneur" refers to a supposed legal right in medieval Europe, and elsewhere, allowing feudal lords to have sexual relations with subordinate women on their wedding night.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The story begins after the tragedy with Morgan and her rapture. So we will be at the 'La Iguana' where we meet 'El Antillano'.**

 **By the way, the guy in the picture with JJ is the man portraying Frank Donovan. The name is Fernando Colunga, the original character in the show.**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **The carriage stopped on the beach/island, Jackson growled at the sight of a familiar shop. "I told you it's the damn Antillano's ship."**

 **Hotch was leaning against the hut's rail sweet talking one of the women when he spotted Jackson and his crew. Slowly and with his hand resting on his sword he approached them.**

 **"I never thought Gabriel would have sent El Antillano." Jackson jumped off his horse.**

 **Hotch smirked. "Probably wet yourself from fear no?"**

 **Theo sighed. "You know how those things go Aaron. We were drunk and Jack cheated."**

 **Hotch glared at them. "Jack never cheated. You two were losing and decided to kill him." Neither men tried denying it, Hotch scoffed. "They in there?" He gestured towards the carriage.**

 **"Yes." Jackson replied.**

 **"We will take them at dawn." Hotch said walking away, only to be stopped by Jackson.**

 **"Hey! You haven't told us how much you are will pay for them. We have a couple of good looking females and two young boys."**

 **Hotch took a step towards them. "When the captain is ready to discuss the trade with you, I will let you know."**

 **A couple of feet away a man dressed in all black facing the open ocean. He loved it, but he never liked what sailing out meant. With a deep sigh he walked back to his hut, only to see Hotch talking with Jackson and Theo It took his entire will not kill them there. With clenched jaws, he stormed into the hut. Hotch walked in as he looked thru a small opening. Jackson and his crew had begun unloading the humans from the carriage.**

 **Frank scoffed. "I had no idea we were dealing with these two."**

 **Hotch chuckled. "They didn't know we were doing the trade either. They are sacred…oh and they want to know how much-"**

 **"The same as always." Frank cut him off.**

 **"They said there are two beautiful women and two young boys."**

 **Scoffing Frank shook his head. "Two boys."**

 **"Well, you know that sells as well." Hotch took a seat on the captain's bed. "If you want I'll handle the trade." Frank jerked his thumb over his shoulder. For all those that have been under the captain's command, knew what every little gesture meant. In this case get out. Hotch pulled Derek out and met up with Peter.**

 **"Captain in a bad mood?" Peter asked.**

 **Hotch slapped his shoulder. "What do you care? Tell Jackson I'll be out in a while." Peter nodded, as Hotch walked back into the hut.**

 **Frank snapped his fingers to get Hotch's attention, then pointed towards Jackson. JJ was just pulled out of the carriage. Frank watched her, her dress was ripped and she was a mess, but he couldn't help and admit she was beautiful.**

 **Peter walked with Derek. "Captain is a strange man, why is he in the fraternity if he hates it so much?"**

 **Derek pushed his arm off. "Why do you care?" Peter laughed, just before smacking him on the face and leaving. Derek winced, gaining his wits he threw a towel at him.**

 **Frank stood by his desk eating a fruit, while Hotch sat on his desk playing with Frank's pen, only to break it. Glancing up at the captain he smiled small at the shake of the head he got.**

 **"If we leave with the tide, in three days we are in the Mariana." Hotch said.**

 **"I know." Frank sighed tossing the fruit and broken pen, he sat on the bed. "I don't like the fact that Jackson had brought two young boys. Their future is ten times worse than the females. At least the women know what their future holds."**

 **Hotch rolled his eyes. "After so many years, you should be used to our business."**

 **"First off this is not my business, but Gabriel's. For Christ sakes Aaron, it's not the same fighting face to face with armed men like us…then trafficking with live humans." Frank looked down at his hands, thinking of all the blood he had on them.**

 **Hotch was used to this speech. "Then you should have told Gabriel no and we would be off sailing."**

 **Frank shrugged. "Gabriel is the boss and you can't always tell him no. Besides, it's been a while since I have been in Mariana."**

 **Hotch sighed. "well then, I am going to go talk with Jackson." Giving frank a small pat on the shoulders he walked out.**

 **Frank closed his eyes, begging for forgiveness as to what he was about to do once more. This was not the life he wanted, but it was the one he got and all because of a betrayal and lie.**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **"If we tell them who we are and that our cousin will pay the ransom. For sure they will let us go." Michael told Kate. Michael was Reid's younger brother.**

 **"Kate says no." Reid replied.**

 **Kate sighed. "Tell me about your cousin."**

 **"He is an important man and he will not allow this kind of offense." Michael growled.**

 **"Alright let's say you do tell them you are related with this duke. These bastards ask for a ransom; your cousin accepts to pay. In the moment of the exchange, he brings…5o soldiers and kills them all." Kate said.**

 **"That is what they deserve." Michael said.**

 **"And you think Jackson and his crew are stupid enough to not think of that?" Kate asked.**

 **Reid placed a hand on his brother's should. "Kate's right Michael."**

 **Michael glanced at JJ, who just shrugged. "Then what is going to happen to us? Are we going to become slaves? Work from sun to sun under the whip of a rancher?"**

 **Just then the door to the holding crate opened. Jackson, his men and another man walked in. "look, here they are. The woman, youngsters, all strong. The brats aren't bad looking either. Get on your feet." Jackson ordered.**

 **JJ was quick to do as order, she didn't want to give them any reason to lash out. The new man with them walked around, giving everyone a once over. Stopping with Michael he frowned. "This small one doesn't look too good."**

 **"How the do you want him to look, when he's been bleeding from the head all the ride over here. They didn't even give us water to clean the wound out!" JJ tried to stop Kate, but it was too late. Theo slapped her across the face.**

 **Hotch wanted to stop him, beat the crap out of him, but he didn't have the freedom to show his emotions. Not like the captain did. Instead, he turned the blind eye. "Alright, 63 for the men and 42 for the woman."**

 **"No, no you trying to rip me off!? Look!" Jackson grabbed JJ, forcing her to look at Hotch. "Is she not beautiful?" JJ fought to get him off, but it just leads to getting slap as well. Grabbing her again he looked towards Hotch. "She isn't missing anything and she is a feisty one. Right Theo?"**

 **Theo laughed. "Ay, it took some work to submit her." Hotch clenched his jaw, it wasn't uncommon for the woman to come un-touch.**

 **"I want to talk with the one in charge." Michael demanded. "We are not slaves or workers. We are lords and our family will be able to pay more than what you can imagine."**

 **Jackson was about to hit him, when Hotch stopped him. "Calm yourself down, keep mistreating them and I will pay you less." Jackson pulled his hand away. "Untie them and let them out for some air. They won't get much of that on the ship." Glancing towards Kate once more he left.**

 **They were taking out of the hut a few minutes later. JJ and Kate sat together eating some fruit they were given. Reid and Michael were a few feet away. The feeling of the sand and sun felt great on her skin, but the sight of Jackson talking with the man from before and another one caught her attention.**

 **The one that caught her attention the most was the biggest one, he was dressed in all black. His hair was long and a bandana wrapped around his head. His arms were crossed across his chest, making his muscles show themselves. He was handsome she will admit that much.**

 **"Who might that be?" JJ asked Kate.**

 **Kate turned. "I'm guessing he is the captain of the ship."**

 **"The one that is going to take us to the island?"**

 **"I guess." Kate leaned against her. "He's handsome. If one of the two becomes his lover maybe-"**

 **"No Kate." JJ stopped her before she could finish the sentence. "I don't want to be the lover of anybody. I just want to go home, with my family, with Morgan. I don't even know if he's alive or dead. We were going to get married." Kate felt bad for her, in the short time they have known each other. JJ had become a good friend. "I miss him. I miss him a lot." Kate pulled her into a hug, not noticing the eyes of a certain captain on them.**

 **Frank turned his attention back to Jackson, apparently, the boy's cousin paid Jackson to take the boys. "He paid us well and we weren't going to reject the deal."**

 **"And the boys know it?" Frank asked.**

 **Jackson shook his head. "Of course not."**

 **Frank sighed, placing a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Bring them."**

 **Hotch nodded but, Jackson stopped them. "You are going to tell the?"**

 **"Yes." Frank gave Hotch the gesture to go ahead.**

 **"Look Antillano, they are my prisoners and until you have bought them. You have no right to do anything." Jackson growled. He sometimes forgets who he is dealing with.**

 **Frank didn't get a chance to respond as one of the females, began running around hysterically trying to find a way out. As she ran towards the ocean, Theo shot her in the back. Frank growled walking towards him as Hotch hit him in the back.**

 **"Have you lost your mind!" Frank yelled.**

 **"She was going to escape." Theo replied.**

 **Frank just got madder. "How?! Tell me how?!"**

 **Theo glared at the man. "You are no one to reclaim anything to me. I know you hate me for killing your brother, but he was a cheating bastard."**

 **Frank stiffed at the reminder of his brother. "You shouldn't have brought that up." The boys, Kate and JJ all moved away knowing something was going to happen.**

 **"Well, I did. That way we can bury this once and for all." Theo smirked.**

 **Frank sighed. "And how are we going to bury this?"**

 **"With this." Theo took an axe from one of his buddies. "Or what you prefer the sword?"**

 **Frank discreetly pulled out his knife, keeping it behind his leg. "You know I handle both very well."**

 **"Let's see." Swinging the axe Theo missed him.**

 **Frank came up to his side, stabbing him in the neck. The force used was enough to push the whole knife in. Theo went down quickly, pulling his knife out frank cleaned it off. JJ watched him shocked by the coldness in which he killed the man. How can a man be so ruthless, yes Theo might have had It coming, but it didn't mean she enjoyed watching it. Grabbing the axe, he placed it in front of the other's giving them the chance to revenge his death.**

 **Jackson took a step back, he wasn't stupid. Everyone knew El Antillano was one of the best fighters and swordsmen in the fraternity. Going up against him was digging your own grave. Kate had run towards the woman, hoping she might still be alive. Of course, that hope was useless.**

 **Frank walked back to his hut, re-ordering Hotch to grab the boys and take them to his hut.**

 **Michael and Reid were standing in front of the captain, while Jackson explained their situation. "The duke paid good money to make them disappear."**

 **"It's not true." Michael was having a hard time believing it.**

 **"You." Frank spoke to Reid. The boy had been quiet the whole time. "What do you say?"**

 **Reid nodded. "James is our cousin, much older than us. A year after my mother became a widow, he married her."**

 **Jackson sighed at the look he got from the captain. Okay, so he hadn't said everything he knew. "Yes, that is true. Of course, it didn't benefit him to have pups, that once older they would reclaim their father's fortune." Frank 'tsk' as he thought what to do with them. "And as powerful as you might be Antillano, I will not allow you to return them home. My head is on the line."**

 **Frank glared at him, turning to look at the boy than to Hotch. "True. Aaron take them back with the others. Everyone out."**

 **Hotch took the saddened boys back to the hut. He knew how much it sucked, but there was nothing that could be done. Once night time came Hotch had the woman on the island take food to the prisoners, he added a bit more fruit on JJ and Kate's plate.**

 **"So your cousin paid to have you gone?" JJ asked.**

 **Reid was laying against her. "It's what they said."**

 **"You believe them?" JJ asked. It was hard for her to believe it herself.**

 **Reid sat up with a small shake of the head. "I don't know, maybe."**

 **"Well, I don't." Michael said. "For sure it's just a lie from that damn pirate."**

 **"Greed and power always drives the man to do the most perverted things." Kate added.**

 **Michael weakly sat up. "My mother wouldn't have allowed it."**

 **Kate smiled. "I'm sure he didn't tell her, maybe she too thinks you two were kidnapped."**

 **JJ leaned closer to Kate. "The man the one they called Antillano, must be terrible. You see the way he killed that man without even blinking."**

 **Kate gave her a look. "He did good, the bastard killed Jessica and avenged you as well. He was the one that took advantage of you."**

 **JJ nodded slowly, she was a virgin when he took her. "I'm sorry about Jessica,"**

 **Kate smiled softly. "I'm not, she is free and we still have a long way to go."**

 **JJ closed her eyes, knowing it was true. Whatever was coming their way, would be ten times worse than before. Her mind drifted off to Morgan, wondering how if he was alive or dead. If he knew she was gone and looking for her.**

 **The next morning Jackson and his men came in pulling them out of the hut. In a straight line, they were put in small row boats that would take them to the ship. As they were loaded into the lower cabin, JJ locked eyes with the man in charge. Something besides hate ran thru her, making her feel uneasy.**

 **BACK IN SAN FRANCISO, DIANA'S HOME:**

 **Morgan slowly opened his eyes with a groan. Looking around he found himself in his room. As he tried to sit up, he mumbled in pain. The door to his room opened, as his mother walked in with towels, water, and food. Her head down so not yet seeing her son was awake.**

 **"Mother." Morgan whispered he was tired.**

 **Diana gasped, the tears of joy already spilling out. "Oh thank you, lord. Your back sweetheart. You opened your eyes before, but it's the first time you talk." Dropping everything she sat by his side taking his hand in hers. "Thank you, thank you!"**

 **Morgan frowned. "I can't move my body."**

 **Diana sniffed. "you're still too weak."**

 **"How long have I been like this?" Morgan asked.**

 **"More than one-week love."**

 **"That long?"**

 **Diana looked down for a moment. "Do you remember what happened?"**

 **Morgan thought for a moment, his face showing his hatred. "Yes, wh-where is JJ? How is she?" Diana looked up at him slowly, she didn't know how to tell him. "She okay?"**

 **Seeing the way, he began to panic, Diana made a split decision. "Yes, yes she is fine. Don Jason didn't mistreat her." Morgan scoffed. "What happened son is that she is not in san Fernando."**

 **"Where is she?"**

 **"She decided to go to a church." Diana answered.**

 **Morgan groaned in pain as he tried to move. "God. I can't move." Looking at his mom he asked. "Church? Where?"**

 **"In Monte Carlos to ask for your health." Diana responded. "You were really bad son, we thought you were going to die."**

 **Morgan smiled. "I'm not dead mother, I want someone to go for her. for her to return. I want to see her."**

 **Diana smiled nervously. "Yes, of course, son, but first you need to eat." Grabbing the napkin, she placed it over his chest. "So you can regain your strength."**

 **"I know." Morgan mumbled. "I want to see JJ. I need her, how is she? What has she told you?"**

 **Diana played with his food. "Well for her it was very hard."**

 **"I swear on my life I will kill him mother, one day I will kill him for what he did to her." Morgan swore. "I swear Jason Gideon will pay for he did."**


	3. Chapter 3

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. MANY THINGS WILL HAPPEN BEFORE JJ AND FRANK GET TOGETHER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE LIKING IT SO FAR.**

 **CHAPTER 2:**

 **Peter made his way down to the lower cabin. "Captain wants to talk with you two." Michael and Reid shared a look, before being hauled away.**

 **Hotch sighed. "Even if you were to pay the price for them, what are you going to do with them?" Frank glanced at him. "Return them to their cousin so he can kill them? Or add them to the crew? Before you say anything I don't think they have the guts for it." Sitting on the desk, he sighed once more. "Then you know what awaits them if caught." He ran his finger across his throat.**

 **Frank smirked. "The same that awaits all of us. Die in combat or be hanged if the Spanish catches you."**

 **"Then leave them to their luck." Frank scoffed. "Maybe the one that buys them, treats them well."**

 **The knock on the door put a pause on their conversation. Frank called out to let them in, as Hotch jumped off the desk.**

 **"Captain, the boys are here." Peter walked in.**

 **Frank jerked his head, indicating he allows them in. "There are two options. The first one is I pay your freedom so you can return home, with your mother."**

 **The boy grinned. "Thank you sir." Michael smiled.**

 **Frank shook his head. "But if it's true that your cousin wanted you gone, then it's most likely you two end up dead." The boys jumped as his knife hit the table.**

 **"Wh-what would be the other option?" Reid asked.**

 **Frank shrugged, looking at Hotch. "You can join my crew and become pirates." Seeing the look of hesitation Frank sighed. "There is one more." He began walking around towards them. "Being sold at the auction when we get to the Mariana, seeing as you two have not yet…sprouted, you will be no good for the hard labor. So you will most likely be bought as servants." Sitting his desk, he smirked. "Although there is still the possibility that a…pervert buys you and uses you as…woman."**

 **Michael looked at Reid with wide eyes, the fear in them was deep. "No, no." Swallowing hard Reid cleared his throat. "Can we think about the other two options?"**

 **Frank nodded, walking back around. "Of course."**

 **"Thank you sir." Kicking peter, in the leg, he gestured to the boys. Just as they were out Reid stopped. "You don't look like a pirate Mr.." Frank raised an eye brow. "Mr.…" Crossing his arms, he leaned against the beam. The way this kid acted kinda humored him. "I mean you seem like a good person and there are two women that come with us." Frank nodded. "One is named Jenifer, but we call her JJ. She comes from a good family. The other is Kate. They are both good woman."**

 **"And!" Frank said sternly. The problem with him was that, he was weak when it came to this sort of things. From the moment he laid eyes on JJ something in him lit, something no other woman has been able to lit. He knew what this kid was asking, but he couldn't do it.**

 **"The captain like you said is a good person, but he isn't an angel. So forget about those two woman." Hotch jumped in. "Think about what he said and let us know."**

 **"Yes, yes sir. As you say. Thank you." Reid whispered. "Excuse me."**

 **Hotch shook his head at the look Frank gave him. "You already taking the boys, if you take the woman as well, Gabriel is going to think you are ruining his business. Then it will be our head on the line."**

 **"I'm not ruining his business! I'm paying for them!" Frank yelled.**

 **"You are jumping in the line of fire." Frank exhaled deeply. "I noticed one already caught your eye, but what do you want her for? Lover? You going to have her on the ship every day? Besides you know having a woman on the ship is bad luck!" Frank ignored him, pretending to read a book he grabbed. "And if you leave her in a room or she escapes or another steals her?" Hotch noticed the way he tensed at the last mention. "You have enough problems Frank, for you to add another!" Frank gave him a hopeless look. "You are being convinced by a pretty face, but how many have you know in your life and how many have you known to be good?" He just shook his head. "On the other hand they contracted you to take prisoners to the Mariana and you have to obey. This is a business!" Frank tossed the book down angrily. Walking towards the window. "If you disobey Gabriel he will be upset. And he doesn't just simply talk. You wake up dead in whatever corner or you find yourself in the hands of the Spanish leading you to the hanger." Leaving him with that thought Hotch walked out.**

 **Frank fell back on his bed. Hotch was right, he was just seeing a pretty face. He could have her, but something told him one time would not be enough. He couldn't keep her on the ship with fear that the men would attempt something. He couldn't give her a decent life, not with the life he has. 'come on Donovan get ahold of yourself.'**

 **When night fell a storm hit them. JJ and the rest were tossed to the side as the ship rocked. The men on the deck screamed and yelled orders, Frank was at the wheel trying to keep the ship steady. Hotch had told Frank to go inside being out in the rain was going to do him no good, but Frank refused to leave. He needed to make sure the ship, crew and prisoners were safe. Once the canons were tied down and the sails were up, he allowed Hotch and Peter take him to his cabin. Removing his shirt, he wrapped the blanket around him, his entire body shaking from the cold. Hotch scowled at him for staying out there too long, before drifting off to sleep Frank asked him to check on the prisoners and make sure no one was harmed.**

 **BACK IN SAN FRANSICO: At Rossi's house the next day.**

 **Rossi and his oldest son Jake sat at the table.**

 **"I want you to show more interest in the business. Seeing as when I die, everything will be yours." Rossi told his son. "Besides your numbers never match."**

 **Jake rolled his eyes. "You know I am not good with numbers."**

 **Rossi ignored his comment. "And we are missing two bags of grain from the storage, the sale is not written within the books. The only ones who have the key to that storage is you and I."**

 **Jake sighed. "Don't blame me, you have been paranoid since JJ left. Maybe you yourself sold them and forgot to write it down."**

 **Rossi nodded slowly. "Maybe your right, but…"**

 **"Good morning." Diana said, scaring both men.**

 **"Good morning Diana." Rossi smiled.**

 **Diana smiled softly. "Yesterday Morgan woke up."**

 **"He did that a couple of days ago." Jake replied.**

 **"Yes I know, but this time he talked." Diana smiled.**

 **Rossi and Jake shared a look. "So he's okay?"**

 **"Yes, he remembers everything and…he...he asked for JJ." Diana whispered.**

 **Father and son sighed. "Come we need to talk with Erin, she might be able to help figure this out. Jake go to the store and take care of things."**

 **"Yes father."**

 **Erin Gideon was the lord of the places wife, unlike her husband she was kind, Whitty and didn't give a rat's ass what other's thought about her.**

 **"What did you tell him?" Erin asked Diana, having heard up to the point where Morgan woke up.**

 **"That she was in Monte Carlos, but he wants us to send for her."**

 **Erin sighed. "Invent something. Tell-tell him JJ decided to become a nun and can't be taken out."**

 **Both Diana and Rossi shook their heads. "No, he won't believe it."**

 **"Tell him she choice to serve god in exchange for his health." Erin knew they wouldn't work, but the last thing they all wanted was to give him a heart break.**

 **Rossi paced the room. "I-I believe we should just tell him the truth."**

 **Diana whimpered. "What truth? When even we don't know what happened to her." Rossi sighed. "He is going to get desperate, he's going to go and look for her. If he doesn't find her, he's capable of doing something foolish." Glancing at Erin, she whispered. "He threatens to kill don Jason."**

 **Erin scoffed. "I don't care if were to kill my husband! He has it well deserved, for all the things he's done. But if he tries and fails, he will not escape being hang." Erin knew a lot of them, but never the proof. "No, no we need to make something up. Something believable, that will make him resigned to her." No one knew what to say, nothing came in mind. "Dear god. Dear god! Four years he was disappeared while in war and now she disappears. It's like a curse was over them."**

 **Back home Emily found her father going thru a trunk of clothes. "What are you looking for father?"**

 **Rossi sighed. "Something that belongs to your sister. Morgan has finally awoken." Emily gasped, tears of joy filling her eyed. "He asked for your sister." Rossi searched thru their wardrobe.**

 **"Di-did you tell him?" Emily asked.**

 **"No." walking up to her he explained. "We have to convince him that, what happened was an accident." Grabbing on of JJ's shoes he handed them to Emily along with an apron. "Go dirty these with dirt and mud." Emily hastily took them. was he really asking her to do this? Maybe it was for the best? Maybe now she had a chance to be with Morgan.**

 **Jake was talking with his best friend Max, explaining how the plan was going. "You understand?"**

 **Max nodded. "Yes, yes."**

 **"We are going to say, we found them on the side of the river. Underneath all the bushes." Stopping them he looked forward. "Here comes my father." Rossi was followed by Emily as she carried the items, that were to break a man's heart into pieces.**

 **WITH MORGAN:**

 **Morgan groaned as the medic inspected his head, his mother stood nearby. "This truly has been a miracle. I thought you were not to survive, the wound on your back is healing very good as well."**

 **Morgan looked up at him. "But I can't move."**

 **"The problem young man, is that everything is-"**

 **"That you need to wait a while son, so everything can heal on its pace. Let the body get used to moving again." Diana cut the doctor off.**

 **Morgan looked between the two. "How much time?"**

 **The medic looked to Diana, who gave him a pleading look. "As long as it takes."**

 **Morgan just sighed, drifting off to sleep once more.**

 **Diana and the medic stepped outside. Diana had denied him, from telling him the injury on his back may have done more damage than said.**

 **"When the weeks pass by and he finds out he can stand up." The medic replied.**

 **Diana shrugged. "Then I will think of what to tell him. Thank you for your help." Handing him the money, she smiled softly.**

 **"Have a good day." He replied.**

 **Diana followed him outside, seeing Emily, Rossi, Jake and Jake's friend waiting outside.**

 **"My father explained everything." Emily said, showing her the items.**

 **Diana sighed. "Alright, come on then and hope to god he believes us."**

 **Morgan slowly sat up, he was tired of lying in bed. He was a working man, he had a business to attend. Just then the door to his room opened, everyone walked in. His hope of JJ being with them vanished when Jake closed the door behind him.**

 **Emily smiled when seeing him sitting up. "You sat up on your own?"**

 **"Even though my legs don't work at the moment, I still have good arms." Morgan chuckled.**

 **"You must have patient's son. You'll be good, you'll see." Diana reassures.**

 **"Me in your place, I'd stay in bed being pampered and fed." Jake joked.**

 **"Jake." Rossi scowled.**

 **Morgan rolled his eyes, he never liked the man. Only reason he tolerates him was because of JJ. Speaking of her. "You send for JJ already?" All laughter and smiles were gone.**

 **"There-there is something we want to explain to you." Rossi began.**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **Diana not being able to hold it back any longer, dropped to her knees. Grabbing his hand, she cried. "It's all my fault. I-I sent her to the river, to bring me some leeches. For your treatment." Looking up into his eyes, she gave in. "We don't know what happened to her. She didn't return."**

 **Morgan frowned, the dread filling him up inside. "What do you mean she didn't return? When did you send her?"**

 **"10 days ago."**

 **"T-ten days?"**

 **"We looked everywhere Morgan." Jake said, nudging Max. "Right?"**

 **"Yes." Max assured.**

 **"All we found was her apron and shoe." Jake said.**

 **Morgan glanced at Emily as she handed him the items. "The only explanation is the river took her."**

 **Morgan slowly grabbed the apron. "No, this can't be true." His voice was deep with emotion.**

 **"Forgive me son." Diana cried. "It was my fault."**

 **Morgan's tears began to fall, his eyes not once leaving the clothes in his hands. "You told me she had gone to Monte Carlos."**

 **"I didn't want to cause you even more damage." Diana said.**

 **"No, no she can't be dead." Morgan cried. He wouldn't allow himself to believe she was dead.**

 **Rossi held back his own tears. "Please Morgan, we need to accept this."**

 **Looking up with teared eyes he shook his head. "How am I to accept this? She is the woman of my life." Holding the item closer he, denied It all. "No, no she's not dead. She's not dead."**

 **Rossi kneeled down behind Diana. "You think this doesn't hurt me? They ripped a piece off my heart. She was my daughter."**

 **"Then you can't accept it either." Morgan ordered. "Did you find her body?" No one responded. "No right?"**

 **Emily shook her head. "When the river takes someone, the bodies don't appear."**

 **"No, no she has to be in someplace." His tears were falling nonstop. it was just too much. She couldn't be dead.**

 **"I swear to you we looked everywhere." Jake said.**

 **"This is all Jason's fault. He will pay for this." Morgan repeated over and over.**

 **"It was a tragedy; it could have happened to anyone." Emily jumped in. "But if you do something to don Jason, they will arrest you and sentence you to be hanged. Think about your mother and sister."**

 **Morgan whimpered. "This wasn't a simple tragedy. The right to have the first night is not permitted anymore. He has the blame." His breathing was picking up due to his pain and anger. "He's a bastard that deserves to die." Sobbing quietly, he pulled the piece of clothes closer to him.**

 **Diana looked up at him scared by his words. Never has she heard him speak that way and for one she was scared of what he might do. After a while everyone, but Diana left the room. Morgan needed time to absorb all of this.**

 **"I can't believe she's dead mother." Morgan whispered. His tears have not stopped since then. "JJ, my JJ."**

 **"It was god's will son." Diana replied.**

 **"No! it was the greed of some pig that feels he has the right to do whatever he wants!"**

 **Diana shook her head. "He has the right son."**

 **"He may have the right by law, but there is another right mother. The devein and no king or man is above god." Looking to his side he picked up the green bandana. Smiling at the reminder. JJ had given it to him, before he departure to war. Her way of always being with him. "I will get my revenge. I swear to you." Kissing the bandana.**

 **"Don't speak of god and avenge at the same time son. God does not seek revenge." Morgan glanced at her. "You have always been good, respectful, don't throw away your life. Your young, time passes. You will never forget her, because I know how much you loved her, but maybe in the future you will fall in love with-"**

 **"No! no JJ is and always will be the only woman I love. And from what you refer to it being gods will? I don't believe it. It was the work of a devil! This devil has a first and last name!" Calming himself down he turned to his mother. "Why can't I move my legs?" Diana wasn't able to hide her reaction. "You are a healer; you know about medicine."**

 **Diana quickly stood up. "I-I told you already. It was the wound on the back and you must be patient."**

 **"A couple of days ago I was able to move them even with pain. Now I feel nothing." Morgan noticed the way she avoided his eyes. "The truth mother. The medic and you believe I won't be able to walk again?" Diana nodded slowly. Morgan clenched his jaw. "No. No!" Leaning forward he yelled. "Not that, I swear on the virgin Mary and saints I will get better! I don't care the time it takes, but I will be the same one as before! I have a mission to complete!" Dropping back on the bed he covered his face with his hands. He needed to get better, he needed to find JJ. He knew she was not dead, he could feel her.**

 **ON THE SHIP:**

 **Frank ordered to let JJ and the rest out for some air and food. The crew had them paired two and two and walking around to stretch their legs. Michael and spencer were together, while Kate and JJ were together.**

 **"We need to accept the captain's offer and join his crew." Reid told his brother.**

 **"I can't believe our cousin had planned all of this. Also I don't want to become a pirate." Michael shot back.**

 **Kate glanced at Frank to JJ. "The captain was tied to the wheel all night, sailing thru the storm. He must be dead tired. Poor man."**

 **JJ scoffed. "Poor man? He's a bastard. Just as bad as Theo and the others."**

 **Kate shook her head. "No, he's not so bad if he offered to pay the freedom of Reid and Michael."**

 **"It doesn't matter. I miss my home, my father, Morgan. I just want to go back." JJ fought hard not to cry, this place was not the right place for that.**

 **Frank stood at the top level, he just couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.**

 **"The captain keeps looking at you." Kate stated. "Want an advice? Go to him."**

 **JJ frowned. "For what?"**

 **"To offer yourself stupid. If he had compassion for the brothers why not, you?" Kate answered.**

 **JJ looked at her as if she has gone mad. Maybe the sun got to her. "Sleep with him?"**

 **Kate shrugged. "You're not a virgin anymore."**

 **"No! I'm not, but only because I was taken by the force! If I willing give myself to another man, Morgan will never forgive me." JJ gasped out.**

 **Kate groaned. "Morgan! Morgan! Why the hell do you still think of him? You yourself said he could be dea-"**

 **JJ covered Kate's mouth with her hand. "Don't say that again." Kate slowly nodded, giving up on the subject they sat in silence.**

 **Hotch walked up to his captain, smirking at how lost he seemed in her. "You keep staring." Laughing he glanced at the two woman. "I have to admit the one beside her is very pretty. It would be a nice experience." Straddling the rail Hotch smiled at Frank. "What? Want me to take them to your cabin?"**

 **Frank ignored him, just placing a hand on his shoulder. Swinging from one of the sail's he landed on beside Kate. Grabbing JJ's hands, he inserted a cloth napkin in between her cuff's. "This will stop the bruising." JJ ripped it off with her mouth and spat it on the floor. Frank clenched his jaw, picking it up he walked away.**

 **"That was your chance!" Kate spoke, her breathing still quick from the fear. Any other man would have slapped her. "Why the hell do you think he did that? He like you! At least you would have a young, handsome, clean man. What if an old abusive man buy's you?"**

 **"I prefer that!" JJ snapped. Kate shook her head. This woman was stubborn.**

 **Frank had walked over to the brothers wanting an answer from them. "So?"**

 **"I would like to join your crew, but my brother wants to return home. Truth be told I can't leave him alone." Reid explained.**

 **Frank played his knife. "Alright, during the auction I'll tell Peter to pay the price. Then you're on your own from there. More I can't do."**

 **Reid smiled. "Thank you so much captain. We will never forget this." Glancing at JJ he turned back to the captain. "Wh-what happened with JJ?"**

 **Frank looked over his shoulder, putting his knife away he scoffed. "It appears the woman is not interested in my help. Get ready." Walking away he began giving orders. "Get ready! We are soon to un load!"**

 **Michael and Reid shared a hug, content with being free once more. It was no more than an hour when they reach the island. Hotch led the prisoners towards the auction house, while Frank stayed on the boat. His eye following every step JJ gave. He wanted to help her, take away and not let any harm get to her. It was strange for him, he has had many women in his life, but one to affect him this way never. At one point JJ turned catching his eye, but all he saw was hate and fear. He too feared, feared of what awaited her. Not baring to see the exchange of prisoners for the money he headed back into his cabin. Hotch showed up a few moments later with the bag of money.**

 **"The prisoners have been turned over to the auction. Tomorrow Is the opening." Hotch said.**

 **"I told Peter to pay the price for both boys and then to let the free." Frank informed.**

 **Aaron smacked his lips. "Are you going to but the woman?"**

 **He had to think about it. "No." Handing him the bag of money he ordered. "Give it to Peter, it's for the boys." Aaron nodded counting the money. "As soon as the men finish unloading the cargo, give them the night free, but tomorrow morning we head out. Whoever is not aboard is left behind."**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **The prisoners were thrown into a cage like holding room. "Later someone will bring you food, but I want you all to wash and clean yourself because tomorrow is the auction." The fat man ordered.**

 **Kate pulled JJ towards the water. "Let's clean ourselves before the others dirty the water."**

 **WITH FRANK:**

 **Frank walked towards a house, he was dressed as a pastor in a brown robe. The house belongs to his father, after his death it was passed onto him being the oldest, but because of what he was he couldn't not stay. So his mother was the one to live in it. knocking on the door, he made sure no one was around.**

 **"Who's there?" The door man asked.**

 **"Frank!"**

 **"Sir! What joy to see you again!" The man greeted, pulling the captain into a hug.**

 **Frank laughed. "How are you?"**

 **"Very good sir."**

 **"Let my mother know I am here please." Frank said.**

 **The man smiled happily. "Of course sir."**

 **Frank's mother was playing chess with frank's cousin Monica. When the door man walked up to them.**

 **"Ma'am you'll never guess who has arrived." He teased.**

 **She looked at him with wide eyes. "My son?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **Jumping to her feet she turned around to see Frank walking up to her. "Frank!"**

 **"Mother!" Pulling her into a tight hug, laughing at the joy she showed.**

 **"It's frank?" Monica asked, you see Monica was born blind.**

 **"How are you mother?" Frank asked.**

 **"I'm fine and you?" She asked, still not believing he was here. "Tell me?"**

 **Kissing her hands, he shook his head. "Everything is fine." Looking up he noticed his cousin. "Monica!" Frank hugged and kissed her on the cheek.**

 **"Frank! What excitement!" Monica smiled. Monica although her aunt has always told her it was wrong, had fallen in love with him.**

 **They spent the entire day talking and catching up on things. His mother still angrier with, his father's brother for it was him that accused him of the murder the condemned him into becoming a pirate. Also for taking the fortune of father as his own, since Frank was not able to claim it. He was a biter old man that hated his family and love his money. He was ashamed by Monica, because of her disability and for never getting a husband. Frank just brushed it off there was nothing he could do and what was done was done. There was only moving forward.**

 **The next morning, he got dressed and met the family for breakfast.**

 **"Morning mother, sleep well?" He greeted.**

 **"Yes and you?"**

 **"Yes, thank you." Guiding her to the table he chuckled. "Sometimes I forget how to sleep on a bed that doesn't move."**

 **His mother sighed. "When are you going to leave that life Frank?"**

 **"I am going to visit my godfather; I don't know under what conditions Spain gave up the island. He'll tell me." Frank answered, he too wanted out.**

 **In the village the auction was starting, JJ fought to no success to in holding back her tears. People gathered around to see what was on sell. Some would poke and probe them, making sure they were good.**

 **"Good morning." Monica said.**

 **Frank stood from his chair, jogging to her side he took her to the table. "Morning. I'm here."**

 **Monica chuckled. "No need love, I know your house like the back of my hand."**

 **Frank pulled her chair out for her. "Did you tell your father I was here?"**

 **"No, and neither to my aunt Blake." Monica reassured. "I wasn't sure if you wanted them to know."**

 **Taking his seat once more, his mother smiled. "Monica is really sweet, she is the only on that visits me." Frank looked at her with shame in his eyes, rolling her eyes she laughed. "I'm not reproaching you sweetheart, I know you are innocent, but you know how the people are."**

 **"I'm sorry mother." Frank said.**

 **"Then there is that bitter man of your uncle, not even a cent does he give me. If it wasn't for what you sent me." she grunted.**

 **Frank glanced at her. "I'll remember to send you more."**

 **"No, I live good. I have everything I need, but it angers me that on top of keeping everything that is yours, he doesn't dignify himself to send me a fruit basket or visit me." She quickly changes her mind. "No, he better not visit. If I see him I most would most likely sit him in the face."**

 **Turning to his cousin, he shook his head at the smile she had. "He doesn't mind you visiting my mother?"**

 **"What would he care, I am nothing but a shadow for him. Imagine his only child a female and blind." Monica shrugged.**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **JJ was the next to be put up for sale and she was not having it. "No! I am a free woman, you can't do this to me!" The man slapped her, pushing her back in line. Reid grabbed her, holding her back. As he did this JJ spotted Peter in the corner, just staring at them.**

 **"Let's continue with this and let the fox calm herself down." He then pulled another woman who was sold quickly. Kate was the next one up and sold to a woman to work as a servant, she wasn't even able to say goodbye to JJ or the boys.**

 **Michael and Reid were up next, they too had spotted Peter in the corner, Michael was in bad shape he could barely hold himself up. The bidding began and Peter was not doing anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Spencer and his brother were sold for 8,000. Spencer screamed for Peter and fought to get away, but the guards grabbed them before he could get to the pirate. Peter smirked as he walked away with the money in his hands. In his mind no one would find out and the captain would think he paid for them. Besides it's not like that were going to be seen again. Or so he thought.**

 **Frank and Hotch were walking back from talking with his godfather, when he came to a decision.**

 **"Let's go to the auction. I'm going to buy the women." Frank told Hotch.**

 **Hotch was surprised, but not by a lot. "Oh yeah?"**

 **Frank nodded. "I can leave them as servant's for my mother and on the next sail we can drop them off somewhere, they can return home."**

 **Hotch just shrugged, if the captain bought the blond one he would never have the guts to just let her go.**

 **JJ was the last of the group, the man threated to beat her if she didn't behave. So she allowed him to show her off. It made her feel so low, like a piece of meat on the market.**

 **"Look gentleman and ladies! This is a beauty! Just look at her!" He bragged. "Look at her! Who wouldn't want to see this face every day! And look at her hair! If you wash it, it would live and glow, like the mane of an Arabian mare!" Knocking her on the ground he showed off her legs. "Look at these mare legs, good for working!" JJ couldn't do anything, but cry. There was no escape from this hell.**

 **Tony and his boss Rick Donovan stopped by the auction. Rick was an older man already in the ends of his life. Tony was his servant, bought in the auction as well when just a boy. Apparently he was interested for the blond on the stage, for he handed Tony a bag of money and told him to buy her.**

 **"4,000." Tony yelled.**

 **All eye's turned towards him, the man slobbering at the money. "4,000! Anyone pay more!" No one wanted to pay more. "Sold to the gentleman in the back!" Tony handed him the money as the guards took her down. He felt bad for her, she seemed like a well-educated woman. Most likely taken from her home and thrown into this. With a blank face he dragged her towards his boss.**

 **Frank and Hotch arrived a few seconds later. Hotch was both upset and glad they were late, glad for the captain wouldn't have that load of watching over someone else. Upset because he didn't know what became of her friend. He just hopes a good owner got them both.**

 **"We're late." Hotch stated.**

 **Frank glanced at him. "Maybe it was for the best."**

 **"I can ask who bought them?" Hotch offered.**

 **"No!" Frank replied, too quickly. "It's best if I don't know." Giving the place one more scan he walked away. Hotch followed with a drawn out sigh.**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **JJ walked behind the old man into a big house. Tony was behind her.**

 **"What is your name woman?" The man asked.**

 **JJ hesitated for a bit. "Jenifer jearue."**

 **"What?"**

 **"JJ." She said.**

 **"Speak louder that I can't hear you." He growled.**

 **"Jenifer!" She practically yelled.**

 **"Jenifer." He repeated. "Very good Jenifer, we are almost home. This is where your new life will begin."**

 **WITH FRANK:**

 **Frank was explaining to his mother that regardless of the island belonging to Spain, pirates were not being pardon.**

 **"But I thought now that we belonged to Spain-"**

 **"I'm sorry mother, but my situation is still the same." Frank repeated for what seemed like the fifth time.**

 **His mother scoffed. "So your godfather is not going help you?"**

 **Frank groaned. "He will do what he can mother."**

 **"I see so little of you and I feel so lonely Frank." She chaste him.**

 **Taking her hands in his, he smiled. "I promise I will return as soon as I can."**

 **"Of course within a one, three, five years." She sarcastically replied.**

 **"Mother I didn't chose this life, you know that."**

 **She did, but she was one of the few woman's that couldn't hold her tongue back. "If you wouldn't have rolled around with the woman, that appeared dead."**

 **"Dead yes, but not by my hand right?" Frank snapped, this was every damn time he was leaving. First she would remind him of his past. Then…**

 **"Right. I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just I miss you so much." Came the apology.**

 **"I miss you too mother." Frank wiped her tears away. As he stood to leave she stopped.**

 **"No don't leave please." Pulling him into a hug. "Please don't go."**

 **Frank just kissed her on the cheek and walked out. It just got worse every time, knowing that, that might be the last time he sees her. Walking into the next room, he found Monica sitting in one of the chair. "Monica." Helping her up, she walked with him.**

 **"When will this all end Frank?" Monica asked.**

 **Frank hummed with a chuckle. "Maybe once England and Spain sign the treaty."**

 **"They have been in war for years already." She added.**

 **"I want to ask you, to keep visiting my mother please. I know it's hard with her mood swings, but-"**

 **Monica shook her head, tears already in full mode. "She has suffered a lot. First with the early death of your father. Then what happened to you and the loss of your money!" Monica sobbed. "Then there is the constant worry of not knowing how and where you are. If your alive or dead."**

 **Hugging her gently he sighed. "I know and I blame myself for that."**

 **Placing her hands on his chest she shook her head. "No, no you are not the one to blame for anything."**

 **"I must get going." Leaving her crying in the courtyard, he pulled his hood up and left. He had already spent too much time on land.**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **"Come closer young lady." Rick said. "What crime did you commit to be sold as a slave?"**

 **"None sir, I swear." JJ responded.**

 **Rick smirked. "They all say that. Did you steal? Murder? Are you a whore?"**

 **JJ shook her head. "No none of that I promise you. I was taken from my home." JJ felt so exposed standing in front of him. He was older, much older than her. JJ was only 23 and he seemed in his 70's. He was lean with long gray hair. His face was wrinkled and had a bad attitude. Although at the moment JJ was not at her best, her hair was dirty and tangled. She was dirty and her dress was torn.**

 **"Where is home?" Rick asked, although showed no really interest in the answer.**

 **"A small town called San Fernando, in the new Spain. My father is miller. I have a brother and sister, a boyfriend we were going to get married but-"**

 **"And this?" A woman asked.**

 **Tony stood beside JJ, he was going to stop her from talking seeing as Rick had already fallen asleep. "Mr. Donovan bought her at the auction today ma'am."**

 **"If you are a whore, you won't do much for my brother." The lady said.**

 **JJ kept her head down, showing some respect. "I am not a whore!"**

 **Rick woke up with a startle. "What? What?"**

 **"Rick, I don't see why you bought this…woman. We don't need more servant's in the house." She said.**

 **Rick just smiled. "Have them shower her, brush her and dress her in the dress my former wife used on the day king Augustin de Mendoza visited the town." Rick payed not attention to the crazy look his sister was giving him. He had plans for this girl and he will see them thru.**

 **Monica was stopped by her aunt at the entrance of the house. "You have no idea what your father just did."**

 **"What?"**

 **"He just bought a servant that we don't need. He ordered to have her showered and fixed, then to have her put on one of your mother's dress." Blake made the cross, at the mention of her dead sister in law.**

 **Monica frowned. "My mother's? Why?"**

 **"I don't know, but-" Looking at the door she noticed Tony. "Come on your father's dogs are watching us." Grabbing her hand, she guided her into the house.**

 **WITH FRANK:**

 **Walking thru the streets, Frank was met with Hotch.**

 **"Did you see your mother?" Hotch asked.**

 **"yes."**

 **Giving him a small nod he patted him on the shoulder. "Ahh, I was going to tell you The Salamandra is damaged and the last fix on the lower deck is not going to last very long."**

 **Frank sighed. "It doesn't matter, we can still sail and arrive in Jamaica. I want to know Gabriel's plans."**

 **"Hotch. Hotch!" Peter called, a little surprise to see Frank with him. "Captain, everything went well. I payed 5,800 for both boys!" Hotch made a gesture for him to lower his voice at the looks they got from a couple of guards. "Then I had the luck of finding a merchandiser that was heading north, I gave him money to take them."**

 **"Good." Frank praised.**

 **"By the way, they are very grateful with you captain." Peter smirked.**

 **"What happened with the woman?" Frank asked, he couldn't help himself. "The one with blond hair, last in line."**

 **Peter frowned. "I don't know, cause when we left they hadn't yet offered her." Frank sighed, giving him a nod he began walking away. "Hey captain."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Is there enough time to enjoy the company of a good woman? I deserve it don't I?" Peter asked.**

 **Hotch shook his head as Frank clenched his jaw. "Make it fast," Slapping Hotch on the arm they left.**

 **"Thank you."**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **JJ took a seat on the sofa, rick was in the chair across from her and tony handed them each a cup of tea.**

 **"So you can read and write." Rick stated, it was rare to find a woman as young and beautiful as her and even much rarer educated. Many father only teach that to their sons.**

 **"Yes, I would help my father with the family store. I handled the sales and accounts." JJ responded.**

 **Rick shrugged. "Even with education, you are still what you are." JJ glared at him. "I imagine you are not a virgin."**

 **JJ shook her head slowly. "The men that took me, abused of me."**

 **"Mm-hmm are you pregnant?" Rick asked.**

 **JJ gasped. She hadn't thought of that and for her sake she really hoped she wasn't. "Why do you ask?"**

 **Rick chuckled. "Well because I am interested in knowing."**

 **"I-I don't know."**

 **"I married three times, all my sons died at birth. My last wife only gave me a female and to make things worse she was born blind."**

 **Just then Blake and Monica walked into the room.**

 **"Afternoon father." Monica greeted.**

 **"Well, your back." He didn't even spare her a glance. "I imagine you were with you aunt."**

 **Monica jumped at the sudden raise of voice. "Yes."**

 **"A blind woman and a bitter woman make a good pair." Rick said. JJ frowned at the way he was treating his daughter.**

 **"Bitter from her disgrace." Monica replied.**

 **"Well, if she hadn't married the disgrace of my brother and had raised her son better. She would be a lot happier."**

 **Monica clenched her jaw. It infuriated her when spoken badly about frank. "You know my cousin is innocent father."**

 **"Well, this is…" He gestured towards JJ. "What did you say your name was?"**

 **JJ was wordless for a moment. "Jennifer sir."**

 **"Jennifer, Jennifer." He repeated, as if trying to engrave it into his mind.**

 **From that day on JJ's life would change. She was to become Rick's wife something that made her sick to her stomach, but at least she wouldn't be a slave. Monica and Blake could care less, it didn't affect them in any way, but that didn't mean they weren't curious as to why. That same day she wrote a card for her family which she tried have tony send to her family, but he refused for it was against the rules. Rick appeared taking the letter from tony and reading it out loud. Having taking her into the room he chuckled.**

 **"The fact that I have ordered them to dress you like a queen and you are to become my wife, does not give you the freedom of giving orders." Walking closer to her he growled. "Do something like this again and I will have them lock you in the warehouse."**

 **JJ kept her head down, holding back her anger. "yes sir."**

 **WITH MORGAN:**

 **Morgan groaned and whimpered as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. It was painful, but the more he did it, the less it hurt. A knock on the door was heard. "Come in."**

 **JJ's sister Emily walked in. "Morgan!" Emily smiled. "You were able to sit up!"**

 **Morgan hummed. "I don't plan on staying in this bed. God had given me a strong body and my legs will work like before. I assure you."**

 **Emily smiled happily. "I'm so glad to hear you speak like that. What happened was a disgrace, but life goes on." Morgan sighed. "You are young, strong and have the right to-"**

 **"Please I must speak with Jake." Morgan said.**

 **It wasn't long before Jake was in the room. He was surprised to hear Morgan asking to have a wheel chair built for him.**

 **"A wheel chair?" Jake repeated.**

 **"Yes, I want the twins to build it for me. Instead of four legs have them put two wheels so I can move around. Go out in the street, see my mother, and take care of my business." Morgan explained.**

 **Jake chuckled. "That's a wonderful idea. We can even head to the bar and have a few drinks."**

 **Morgan scoffed, he was alright sometimes. "Jake, you are my friend. Talk to me with sincerity." Jake nodded. "You really think JJ fell into the river and drowned?"**

 **Jake swallowed hard, he hated keeping this lie, but it was for the best. "Well, Morgan that…that's what it appears."**

 **"Couldn't it be that Jason has her locked up somewhere, for his own use?" Morgan growled.**

 **Jake shook his head. "No, no. everyone would know, besides I understand Mrs. Erin has been keeping an eyes on him." Morgan sighed, laying his head back. "My sister disappeared Morgan."**

 **Morgan frowned. "Disappeared or drowned?"**

 **"I-I say disappear because we didn't find her body." Jake choked as he held back the tears. "We will never know."**

 **"Damn you Jason Gideon. Damn you and all those of your class." Morgan damned. "I need to be sure that JJ is really…otherwise I will never accept it."**

 **Jake leaned back in his chair, Morgan had made up his mind and nothing will stop him.**

 **WITH JASON:**

 **Jason Gideon, lord of san Francisco sat in one of his office's chairs. He was playing with his knife, one that was hidden within his stick. At that moment Matt Cruz walked in. his best friend and business partner.**

 **"I know about the carriage heist." Jason said.**

 **Matt huffed. "They said it was 10 heavily armed men. They killed a couple of men, took the silver and mules."**

 **Jason shrugged. "Well it's not the first time and it won't be last either."**

 **"It's a good business."**

 **Walking over to his desk Jason agreed. "Yes, a good business that will take them to the hanger."**

 **Matt innocently strolled towards him. "If they are smart, they won't get caught."**

 **Jason chuckled without humor. "You wouldn't be proposing we take over the business right?"**

 **"And why not?" Matt asked. "Plus who would suspect from the lord of san Francisco."**

 **Jason was tempted, it would be a good business, but there is always a chance. "No."**

 **"Look, within your personal guard there are loyal and honest men. We chose the best ones, I can convince Sam and hank. They have a good last name, but no money." Matt persuaded. "We make a small gang and only do it once in a while. Using all the precautions possible. Plus, I will handle it all, you won't even have to show up."**

 **"And who would buy us the stolen money?" Jason asked.**

 **Matt scoffed. "The English."**

 **Jason sighed. "I insist it's too risky."**

 **"Every business has a risk." Matt said.**

 **Jason glanced at him, he was right. They had a lot to lose, but a lot to win as well.**

 **WITH FRANK:**

 **The crew was getting everything ready on the ship, Frank sat on the top deck waiting for Hotch to return. Who at the moment appeared in front of him.**

 **"And?"**

 **"Gabriel is here." Hotch responded.**

 **Frank sighed. "He planning something to have gathered us all here."**

 **"It seems like the Spanish float is preparing to take a good load of products to England." Hotch said.**

 **Frank took a look around. "There are very few ships here. Right?" Hotch nodded. "We are not enough ships to take down a Spanish float."**

 **"The English is smart." Hotch reminded him.**

 **Frank sighed, but agreed. Shoving him forward they climbed off the boat and into the streets. The females would give them looks between lust and disgust. Pirates were both hated and loved all over the world. A group of pirates were playing the plaza as Frank and Hotch walked by, Hotch being the ass he was pushed them out of the way making way for them. Frank just laughed, somethings will never change. They walked into a bar, Gabriel was sitting with his right hand man eating.**

 **"Antillano! You finally show up." Gabriel smiled,**

 **"We just docked. From The Iguana to The Mariana a storm hit us. We lost two days." Frank explained, as he took a seat.**

 **Hotch pulled the small bag of money from his pocket. "This are the winnings from the prisoners."**

 **"Very well." Grabbing the bag Gabriel tossed it to him men. "There is a rumor that Spain and England are going to make the peace. And as you all know this does not profit us, our winnings disappear. War ends and so will the pirates. Who wants the piracy to end?"**

 **"Nobody!" The entire place yelled, all but Frank and Hotch.**

 **Gabriel noticed Frank's quietness. "What do you think Antillano?"**

 **"I don't know." Frank inhaled deeply. He knew Gabriel knew he hated this life.**

 **"You joined in as a deck boy, when I found out you could read and write I made you my book keeper." Gabriel smiled, it could almost be described as a proud smile. It was no news El Antillano was one of the best fighters and captains out there. "Now you have become a captain and even have your own ship."**

 **"I won that in a battle." Frank responded, he held a defensive tone of voice.**

 **"I know; I know Antillano. You are a smart and expert man and if we are going to enter this new adventure, I am going to need you strong hand and crew." Gabriel said, keeping his voice low and stable. Frank was an easy man to anger.**

 **Sharing a look with Hotch, he turned back to Gabriel. "We'll talk later."**

 **Gabriel stood up, raising his glass. "A toast for the fraternity, the gold and taste of battle!" Everyone, but Hotch and Frank yelled.**

 **Back in san Francisco Morgan, Jake and Emily were by the river. The wheel chair had been built. So they took Morgan to the place they said to have found JJ's items. Even then Morgan was not convinced JJ was taken by the river and with Jake's mix up in words, it only confused him more.**

 **Frank walked beside Gabriel, at the shore of the beach. Both Hotch and Gabriel's men trailed behind them. as always they were watch their captains and make sure not harm came to them.**

 **Gabriel was explaining that they would use the storm to their advantage.**

 **"And if there is no storm?" Frank asked.**

 **Gabriel groaned. "For god sakes Antillano, then we will find another way like we have many times." He noticed the way Frank hesitated. "what's the matter Antillano? Why the hesitation?" Frank shrugged. "What don't tell me you have become a coward?" Taking the joke both man just laughed. Frank took him up to his ship, Gabriel was getting worried by his hesitation and quietness. "What is the matter with you Antillano? I have seen you fight like a fierce beast, drunk from the smell of gun powder and blood." He scoffed. "And now here you are giving me rational and excuses."**

 **"You know very well that if I am involved in this life was not voluntary and it's not to my likening." Frank spoke.**

 **Gabriel smirked. "Would you have liked it better if we slit your throat?"**

 **"No, and I appreciate giving me the opportunity to live, but there are a lot of things I don't like." Frank groaned.**

 **Gabriel rolled his eyes. "This far in you should be used to them already."**

 **"No, it has not happened and I don't think it will ever happen." Frank assured.**

 **Gabriel chuckled, walking over to him. Smirking when frank walked to the other side. Even with everything the man doesn't trust anyone and he was doing right. "We all have our moments, but with a good drunken night the concision-if it even exists-shuts up. Come on Antillano! Buck up!" Frank shook his head. "Just hold out for a bit, this is all almost over. First we need to make ourselves some money!"**

 **Frank clenched his jaw, he despised whenever the man was right. "You say you need me right? Well I am willing, but I want a bigger share of the winnings."**

 **"How much more?"**

 **"We know the majority is for kingdom and you keep a very juicy percentage. The rest is divided between the rest." Frank shrugged.**

 **Gabriel sighed. "I can't give you more than the other captains."**

 **"The orient has a bigger share."**

 **"Well the orient has years of experience, and besides his ship, he has a smaller one well-armed." Gabriel argued.**

 **Hotch was currently gambling with some members of the crew, when he noticed Frank was now alone and Gabriel was nowhere in sight.**

 **"How did it go?" Hotch asked.**

 **Frank turned to him with a smile. "Tomorrow we sail out."**

 **"Where to?"**

 **With a heavy and happy sigh, he looked out into the sea. "The seas of Florida."**

 **Hotch frowned. "Okay, but what for?" He handed him a cup of rom.**

 **With a laugh he leaned down. "We are going to get another ship!"**

 **Hotch was thrilled, it had been a while since they have had a good fight. Looking over at the group he smiled. "Hey! Pay up!"**

 **One of the members mumbled to himself as he jumped into the water as payment for losing. The men laughed. Frank had to admit not all was bad in this life.**

 **AT MORGAN'S HOME:**

 **Rossi was helping Diana with some herbs for her medicine.**

 **Diana was worried about her son. "He's been to the river everyday looking for any race of JJ. He won't accept it. He denys to think she's dead."**

 **"Why don't we tell him the truth mother?" Garcia suggested.**

 **Emily was quick to shut her down. "No we can't! He will obsess with looking for her to the ends of the world. If that happens we will lose him forever."**

 **"Let him do what he's doing. Someday he will resign. Maybe a miracle might happen and JJ returns to me." Rossi said, tears slowly filling up his eyes.**

 **No one saw the look of horror cross Emily's face. She prayed that never happened.**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **JJ was between hating and enjoying her life with rick. It has been a month since she has been there. Rick was kind, but rude and arrogant. She hadn't really spoken to Blake or Monica, but she disliked the way he treated her daughter. Rick had made her taken manner and dance classes converting her into the all-star high class woman. she enjoyed the classes, but hated what they meant. She was desperate to escape, to get a letter home. So she asked Blake for help, who was happy to help if it meant having her leave. Of course JJ didn't know that much will happen before she would be able to return home.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 **It has been a year of both hell and heaven for JJ. She was able to see Kate once in the plaza, in good luck she had become the cook of a rich house. Kate had also told her a few things about the Antillano, having heard them from the servants. Things like, he came from a good family, was accused of killing a pregnant woman and ran. JJ had become even more disgusted by him. But, that was not all she had lived, she had gotten married to Rick Donovan, making her Jennifer Donovan. Of course not by choice. Monica and Blake had made her life a living hell since they found out Rick left his fortune under her name. JJ didn't want it, but after her husband died he had made a clamp in the testament. It prohibited JJ to giving any money from her now fortune to Monica or Blake. If she did every last cent will be giving to an orphanage and she will return to being a slave. Blake and Monica having been distorting by the choice of Rick moved into Frank's home with his mother. In addition, they filled her head with nothing, but bad things about Jennifer. JJ, on the other hand, was happy regardless of what was happening. She sent Tony one night to sneak a chest of gold coins into the house Monica was staying. After that she left, taking Tony with her, she needed to do some things before going back home.**

 **Frank had also had a crazy year. After sailing off to the Florida Sea, he won himself another ship. Hotch had given him the suggestion to name the new ship Jennifer. Leaving Peter to sail back the Salamandra, which he learned to be a mistake. Peter had a major ego booster, taking the ship out into battle. Frank gave him a tongue lashing for letting the enemy's ship sink, instead of hauling it in. He became even more pissed off when he found out Gabriel had invited him to the meeting. One where only captains and their right-hand man was to attend. He was going to need to show Peter his place once more. After telling Gabriel he now had another ship, he agreed to give him a bigger share of the winnings. A couple of days later he received a letter from his cousin Monica, saying his mother were very sick. Frank along with his crew sailed off to the Mariana. His mother was I'll and had little time to live, but before dying she made him promise he would help his cousin get their money back. Frank having heard the things his aunt and cousin said, he promised to do everything in his power to get the money back. He, of course, dread it but was thrilled to see the blond woman.**

 **WITH JJ:**

 **JJ grabbed a couple of money bags, she had found what she was looking for and won't leave without taking it with her.**

 **Kate huffed as she carried the buckets of water up the small hill. When suddenly she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again. to say she was overwhelm was an understatement. "JJ? JJ!" dropping the buckets she picked up her dress and ran towards her long lost friend.**

 **JJ laughed, barely able to talk. "Tony, stop. please stop. Kate! Kate!"**

 **Jumping out of the carriage the girls hugged and jumped around. The joy and tears of happiness falling.**

 **Pulling back JJ smiled. "I am so happy to see you."**

 **Kate giggled jumping up and down. "Me more! When was the last time?" She couldn't stand still. "In the plaza, a year ago?" Running a hand down her face she groaned. "Oh. I don't know I lost count. What are you doing here?"**

 **JJ grabbed her hands. "I came for you."**

 **Kate dropped her smile quickly. "You escaped?"**

 **JJ laughed. "No of course not!"**

 **"Then?"**

 **"I am going to buy your freedom. It's a long story, but my husband passed away." JJ began.**

 **"Ohh, that's why the black dress." She then snapped her gaze up, with a worried look. "What if they don't want to sell me?"**

 **"I am willing to pay whatever they ask for."**

 **And of course, the woman asked double for what she had paid for Kate. That didn't matter anyways, JJ paid every last cent. In the end, she took Kate with her and now it was time to do one more thing before heading home.**

 **On the carriage ride, Kate and JJ caught up with the lost time.**

 **"Tony was the one to find out who bought you." JJ explained.**

 **Kate glanced behind her. "He's handsome."**

 **JJ laughed. "Oh god, don't start flirting with half the world."**

 **"Oh JJ, I'm happy so happy." Kate smiled.**

 **JJ was quick to turn serious. "I heard the owner Anthony Escobar, is a terrible person. Very cruel."**

 **"How much did your husband leave you?" Kate asked.**

 **"I don't know yet, but I took some money from the bedroom." JJ giggled.**

 **It was a few more minutes until they were riding thru fields of crops. Many slaves working them, picking and suffering under the whip of the head man. They stopped when they noticed someone familiar.**

 **Spencer wiped the sweat off his forehead, as he looked to his right. Gasping when he saw JJ and Kate looking at him. Jumping to his feet he ran towards her. "JJ! JJ!"**

 **JJ yelled to stop the carriage but didn't wait for it as she jumped off running towards the young boy. "Spencer!"**

 **"JJ!" He could barely yell from the tears. "J-ahh!" The headmaster showed up behind him, whipping him for leaving his work. "Ahh!"**

 **"No!" JJ ran up to the man, grabbing ahold of his hand and pushing him back. "Don't you dare!" Spencer fell to the ground, it had been a while since he's been whipped.**

 **Tony ran to help JJ and remove the man. "My boss is a lady! If you hurt her I will kill you!" JJ and Kate fell beside Spencer, JJ taking his face in her hands.**

 **Spencer cried looking up at JJ. "The promises from El Antillano were lies!"**

 **JJ nodded. "I know, but this is over. I promise you."**

 **Kate searched the fields, someone was missing. "Where is Michael?"**

 **"He couldn't handle it, he died." Spencer cried.**

 **"We leave today! I swear in the name of Christ I am going to get you out of here!" JJ swore.**

 **Spencer couldn't do anything, but hug her. His life in this hell was over and he couldn't be happier. His only wish, would be for his brother to be with him at the moment.**

 **JJ like for Kate, payed double the price for Spencer. So now JJ and Kate sat on the family room eating fruit when Spencer walked in, dressed like the young lord he was.**

 **"Hello, im not interrupting?" Spencer asked.**

 **JJ laughed. "No of course not. Come, sit down."**

 **Kate grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards the table. "Look at all the food they brought."**

 **Spencer turned to JJ, grabbing her hands he fell to his knees. "You don't know how grateful I am for paying my freedom."**

 **"No, no. Stand up." JJ pulled him up to his feet. "Don't say that again, or I will get mad. You would have done the same."**

 **"Yes, but…" Spencer whimpered.**

 **Kate hugged him from behind. "We are very sorry about Michael."**

 **"It was a nightmare." He sniffed. "We worked like beast and in the night we slept no more than four hours. The food they gave us-if you can even call it food-was very little. Then there were the whips and punishments. Michael couldn't handle it." JJ cupped his jaw, wishing she could do something for him. "I would try and help him, but it was impossible." The girls were only able to hug him and give him the comfort they could.**

 **BACK IN SAN FRANCISCO:**

 **Rossi and Erin stood in the plaza. Today was the day Emily and Morgan got married, something that had come to a shock for everyone. Many knew she had just been a rebound, but if you slept with the woman you were to marry her.**

 **"Good to see Emily happy." Erin said.**

 **Rossi smiled. "Thank you."**

 **"And Morgan?"**

 **"He's doing well."**

 **"Remember how we all thought if he didn't die, he would have stayed paralyzed for life." Erin chuckled.**

 **"God didn't want to and I am glad for that." Rossi replied. "And you, how are you?"**

 **"Good, good." She then groaned/sighed. "Trying to find Alex a husband."**

 **"Oh, I didn't know."**

 **"Yes, I have received a few offers. Only they are old and mature, Alex has refused every single one of them." Erin sighed.**

 **"It will work out; she will find one she likes." Rossi assure. "Well I must get going."**

 **"Of course, I will see you soon." Erin waved.**

 **FASTFORWARDING:**

 **JJ, Kate, Tony and Spencer were on their way to JJ's home. JJ had hopes in Morgan being safe and wake, in that he will still be waiting for her. She hadn't stopped loving him and just hoped everything can go back to the way it was. Kate had convinced her to change the black clothes, it had been weeks since the death of her husband and it was time to leave it in the past. Of course the happiness she had would end quickly, but a new love was sure to come.**

 **WITH FRANK:**

 **Frank had arrived at the Iguana with the cargo and money they had won in their little adventure with Gabriel. The crew was happy and so were the residents of the Iguana. This people depended on Frank and he had a job to keep them safe and well taken care of.**

 **Hotch was jumping and running around cheering and celebrating with the crew, following Frank into the hut he ordered the boys to put the chest in the hut.**

 **Frank smiled, he had to admit they did good. "Go rest and have fun, tomorrow we will dived the goods."**

 **Hotch pushed both Peter and Scott out of the hut, leaving only Derek, himself and Frank.**

 **"A toast!" Derek yelled. Frank and Hotch smacked the glasses together laughing.**

 **"It appears it went good." Derek said.**

 **Hotch shook his head. "No, no. it didn't go good. It went fantastic!" Suddenly Hotch stopped laughing. "Where is The Jennifer? Why is it not here?"**

 **Derek sighed. "Peter and some of the boys were bored. So he took it out for a run."**

 **Frank clenched his jaw. "He better return that ship in one piece."**

 **"Before I forget two letters arrived for you, both from your home." Derek said.**

 **With a whistle he ordered him to leave. With a groan he threw his wine away. Derek brought back the letters and watched him walk out. Hotch took a seat on the bed, with a groan.**

 **"Peter will have hell to pay when he comes back." Hotch chuckled.**

 **FASTFORWARDING:**

 **JJ had arrived in her home town. Seeing her father and brother was overwhelming joy, things happened so fast she forgot to ask for the one person she wanted. When she finally asked, her father told her he had married her sister. JJ felt as if her heart broke into a million pieces. Excusing herself she left, falling onto her knees out on the yard. Kate hugged her trying to keep her clam. JJ hated him, hated him for forgetting her soon. But instead of wailing she stood herself up, and moved on. She loved him and wasn't sure if she would ever stop loving him. JJ bought a house, one where Kate, Tony and Spencer can live with her.**

 **In the weeks that passed, Emily had become jealous to which Morgan swore he loved her and that JJ was in the past. Something he knew wasn't true. He still searched for her, wanting to talk and be around her. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. An earthquake hit the town, destroying more than half of Rossi's products in the store. JJ had promise to help him rebuild the store, her money was his. Of course she didn't know that at that moment Frank and his family were on their way to try and retrieve it back. It would be only days before she came face to face with the man that will change her life for better and worse.**

 **Frank had already taken them to The Iguana and were now three days from the town of San Francisco. He had his men change and wash to make them look like decent men. He himself got rid of his long hair and stubble. Changed his clothes to make him look like a man of money and even his name. Instead of Frank Donovan he will be known as Frank Rodrigues De Los Campos. He was after all a Latin man. It would also be a lot easier to remember, than changing his full name. Having found some documents belonging to a Frank Rodrigues he just altered the age and birth date. Along with the recommendation he had from his godfather, he was all set. The story would be that he is a family friend of both Monica and Blake, that to a favor to her cousin he would help her out and look after them. Monica threw the hint as to why couldn't they say he was her husband. Frank had chuckled, telling her no. it wasn't possible, because if he was discovered they needed no ties towards them.**

 **WITH FRANK:**

 **Monica and Blake rode in the carriage as Frank and Hotch rode the horses beside them. They had just entered the town.**

 **"What is it like?" Monica asked.**

 **Frank shrugged. "It's nice."**

 **"We are here." Hotch said.**

 **Frank jumped off the horse and helped them out, they were going to be staying at the hotel. At least until he finds them a house he can rent. Walking in he signed them up and grabbed the keys.**

 **Hotch waited outside, when he spotted not only JJ, but her friends Kate, one of the boys and Frank's uncles' slave. Hiding from their eyes, he rushed in meeting Frank as he walked back down.**

 **"They are settled in." Frank said, frowning at how out of breath he was.**

 **"We…have problems." Hotch gasped.**

 **Frank chuckled. "That fast?"**

 **"I just saw your aunt." Hotch snapped.**

 **Frank glanced up the stairs. "My aunt?"**

 **Hotch rolled his eyes. "I am referring to your uncles widow."**

 **"Hmmm. That was fast." Frank laughed, slapping him on the back. "Please, what is the problem?"**

 **"That she is not alone, but accompanied with the woman she was with. Tony your uncles salve and the older of the two boys we took to The Mariana." Frank shrugged. "You may have changed a little, but to those that know you. You are still the same."**

 **"The only one that knows me well is Tony." Frank said, as he took a seat on one of the tables.**

 **Hotch sighed. "How do you plan on approaching the girl?"**

 **Hotch scoffed, gesturing him to take a seat. "I'll make some friends with important people that will take sympathy to Monica's case and if the widow still recognizes me, I'll just deny it and tell her I am not the one she says."**

 **"What are we going to do with Tony? He knows you since you lived in The Mariana." Frank nodded with a sigh. "Want us to kill him?"**

 **Although Frank knew that might be a good option, he shook his head. Tony could be very useful in the future. "No."**

 **Hotch dropped his head in dislike. "Bribe him then?"**

 **"We can do of course, even though I know he must feel some affection towards Monica. He's lived with her. Then there was that time my uncle alerted the guards, he rushed to prevent me. So I don't think he completely hates me." Frank said. "I'm guessing Jenifer inherited him with the fortune." Hotch nodded, glancing up as Scott walked down the stairs.**

 **"Excuse me captain." Scott said.**

 **Frank snapped his eyes to him. "Lower your voice!" He whispered/yelled. "I am Frank Rodrigues."**

 **Scott cringed. "Sorry I keep forgetting."**

 **"Well don't forget." Frank said in a childish voice.**

 **"Alright, just came to let you know the bags are in the rooms." Scott said.**

 **Frank smiled. "Thank you." Giving him a jerk of the head, Scott left.**

 **"You going to tell you cousin and aunt of the people accompanying the widow?" Hotch asked.**

 **Frank groaned a no. "For the moment no." Patting Hotch on the shoulder, he stood. "Im going to shower and change clothes."**

 **"I'll head to the pub." Hotch announced. Frank stepped back into his line of view, with a look. "To see what I can find out about your aunt?" Hotch said in the mot innocent voice. Frank chuckled and left. Hotch would never change, but he would never want the man to change.**

 **Hotch wondered into the small town, seeing the sights. He caught eyes on the pub and a small store. As he walked further he found the hoe house. A young lady called for him from balcony. Hotch smirked and gestured down. Mouthing come down. Laughing he rushed to meet her in the pub.**

 **JJ walked into her home with Tony, Spencer and Kate.**

 **"There was a moment, when we were at the house of coins where I thought the letter of credit wouldn't work." JJ laughed at herself.**

 **"A card of credit is like money." Spencer said.**

 **Kate chuckled. "In my life have I heard anything of that sort."**

 **"Well take a seat." JJ smiled.**

 **Spencer sighed. "While you two were in the house of coins, Tony and I talked."**

 **"We decided he would stay at a hotel outside Salvaterra, while I go in and snoop around." Tony spoke. "I can even try and talk with his mother and tell her about The Antillano, and take her to Spencer." Giving spencer a look he added. "Spencer can then explain her about his brother."**

 **JJ gave a sad smile; Michael was just a teenager as was Spencer, but still. Going through her bag, JJ pulled out two brown bags of money and handed them to spencer. "Will this be enough?"**

 **Spencer laughed shyly and handed her one back. "No, no, no, with this one."**

 **"No, I don't want you to struggle."**

 **"No, no, one is enough." Spencer smiled. "When I am back home and in my house, I will repay you back." Looking down at the brown bag, he gulped. "Including the one you payed for my freedom."**

 **JJ shook her head. "There is no rush Spencer." Glancing up at tony she asked, when did they have planned to leave.**

 **Spencer didn't dare and look her in the eye. "Tomorrow morning, if you're okay with that."**

 **"I don't like it, but I understand." JJ choked slightly.**

 **"Aww, we are going to miss you so much." Kate cooed.**

 **"I will as well."**

 **Hotch walked out of the bar with a cup of wine. Leaning against the rail of the stairs he sighed. Looked like it was going to rain. Glancing to his right, he spotted an older man drinking alone. "Mind if I sit with your friend? I am not from here and don't like drinking alone."**

 **The older man nodded. "Come along, take a seat boy." Hotch jumped up the stairs and into the seat. "I had already noticed you were not from around here, since I have never seen you around. You come with travelers?"**

 **"No, the truth is I am looking for a woman." Hotch said.**

 **The older man chuckled. "To be young and looking for a woman. I look as well, but never find any."**

 **Hotch shook his head. "I am not that young either." Faking a heavy sigh, he dropped his head a bit. "The evil woman left me and ran back here."**

 **"Ahh woman are always traitors."**

 **"She came accompanying a young woman, by the name Jennifer." Hotch said.**

 **The man frowned. "Your lady?"**

 **Hotch quickly shook his head. "No. The lady recently widowed. I understand she arrived recently and is originally from here."**

 **"Ahh, Jennifer! Rossi's daughter, the one that just appeared."**

 **Hotch faked stupidity. "May be the same one."**

 **"The entire town thought her dead. We believed she had killed herself for the embarrassment." He sighed heart fully.**

 **Hotch taped his hand impatiently, as thunder was heard. "Embarrassment? Why?"**

 **The man hesitated. "Well,…it's a long story."**

 **Hotch leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms and legs. "I am in no hurry, regardless of the storm coming in."**

 **"Very well, but invite me a drink no?" The man mumbled.**

 **Hotch called for the waiter and asked for another round. "Now tell me everything."**

 **Back in the hotel Alex was busy fixing Monica's hair.**

 **"Can we go out?" Monica asked.**

 **Alex shrugged. "I don't know. Have to see what Frank says." Just then a knock was heard.**

 **"Must be him." Monica added.**

 **Alex walked to open the door and in deed it was Frank. He had cleaned up real nice, his long hair was now short and curly. He no longer dressed as a pastor or captain of a ship, but as a rich and respected man. "Where are you going so dressed up?" He wore a navy blue suit, black slacks and white shirt. The long coat was navy blue and golden vines on the edges. His sword cleaned and well shown.**

 **"To present my respect to the lord of this place." Frank answered. "Those are the norms and it is well to have some sort of relation with the high authorities."**

 **"Can we go with you?" Monica asked.**

 **Frank took in a deep breath. "I rather go alone for the moment."**

 **Monica rolled her eyes. "Then I would like to go for a walk."**

 **Frank huffed. "As you wish, but don't forget your father's widow lives here and might cross paths."**

 **"I hope so, to tell her a few words." Alex scoffed.**

 **Frank cleared his throat in annoyance. "I prefer you don't aunt, leave the situation in my hands." Alex simply frowned. "I will see you later." Just as he was leaving Monica called for him.**

 **"Can I touch you? To see how you look now?"**

 **Frank chuff in a playful way. "Go ahead." He knew how hard it must have been for her. Her father didn't do anything, but humiliate her and beat her. The only family she had in this life was Alex, him and his mother. Monica placed her hands on his chest, lingering more than she should. Frank never saw it more than sibling affection, so he never really cared. Grabbing her hand he chuckled. "That's just the clothes and…" He moved her hand towards his short hair. "I cut my hair." Laughing he allowed her to touch his face. Not noticing the look of disapproval from Alex in the background. Walking backwards, he clicked his tongue. "Alright then, I won't be long."**

 **Monica took her seat again, her hands on her face. A dreamy look on her face. "He is so…beautiful. His features, his mouth."**

 **Alex cleared her throat. "Do you want to go out or not?"**

 **"Y-yes of course." Being snapped out of her daze, she held her hand out. "My cane please."**

 **Back in town Rossi and Morgan talked; Dave wanted to know how he was really feeling. What was really going on in that head of his.**

 **"I don't know what to tell you Mr. Rossi." Morgan said.**

 **"Tell me what you are thinking. What is in your heart." Rossi offered.**

 **Morgan nodded. "You know how much I loved JJ."**

 **"Direct son, direct."**

 **Walking towards the steps he took seat beside Rossi. "In all this time, there wasn't a day I didn't think of her. In the beginning I couldn't believe that girl, so full of life, joyful, humble had died. Then little by little I began convincing myself, until I resigned myself. Emily was there and she was a good a woman, so I married her."**

 **Dave nodded slowly. "Yes, I know."**

 **"I relax, I have been a good husband, I have been loyal!" Without realizing, Morgan was raising his voice. "Then out of a sudden my world was upside down. I swear sometimes I wished I had died, but then I am filled with joy in seeing her, so lovely, beautiful with the smile, that can only be hers."**

 **"But your wife is suffering." Dave said, in a shaky tone.**

 **"And what can I do! Turn my back when she crosses the town! Deny her if she asks for my help!" Morgan snapped, a few tears had stream down his face.**

 **"No! of course not!" Dave yelled. "But they are my daughters and I love them both."**

 **"I understand you Rossi." Morgan said, wiping the tears off his face. "I know what my duty is and I will complete it." His blank face didn't last long. "It's just that seeing her once in a while, consoles me."**

 **"But I don't think it is good for either you or her." Rossi said.**

 **"Then what leave this town!" Morgan screamed, surprising Rossi. "Disappear?"**

 **For once Rossi didn't know what to say. The boy was in pain and it hurt him as well. JJ was heartbroken as well, but there was nothing they could do now. Morgan was married to Emily and he must attend and respect his wife. He just hoped this didn't ruin the little love there is between his daughters. Giving him a pat on the shoulder, Rossi left him and met up with his mother Diana.**

 **"I don't know what to do." Rossi said. "Only prohibit him in seeing her."**

 **"No, that won't work. Besides my son is a good man and won't accept such conditions." Diana said, shutting him down.**

 **Rossi sighed. "But if they see each other, over and over again for whatever reason, they will fall in temptation."**

 **Diana shook her head. "I say we don't worry so much over it. They are in-laws and nobody will think wrong if, they cross path and talk a few words."**

 **Rossi scoffed/chuckled. "It is not about what the people think, but about them. I spoke with Jennifer and in little words said the same thing. She will not stop seeing him."**

 **"Look." Diana handed him a cup of juice and took a seat. "Just as Jennifer and Morgan, they were raised well and good. They are respectful of god and man laws. And they each will know how to keep to their own places."**

 **"Hmmm, no. That is not an answer that satisfies me." Rossi mumbled. "Like Erin says, when the blood boils there is nothing that can stop it."**

 **Diana stayed quiet for a moment. It was true, nothing can stop passion and the need, but her son was not like that. "I trust my son."**

 **Back at the hotel Frank walked down to the front desk.**

 **"Afternoon Mr. Rodrigues." The man greeted.**

 **"Afternoon, who is the maximus authority in this town?" Frank asked.**

 **The man handed a new comer a key, before answering. "Mr. Jason Gideon, lord of san Fernando."**

 **Frank straighten himself up. "Does he live here?"**

 **"Yes." But said no more.**

 **Frank rolled his eyes. "Where does he attend?"**

 **"Sometimes in the bookkeeper's office, just down the left." He began. "But usual in his palace, located in the center of the town."**

 **"The one…" Frank remembers seeing the oversized palace. "Thank you." Walking out he scanned the small town. He was in the main area of the town, which held the church, the palace, the hotel, and many small stores. The houses and others were deeper into the city. The only building taller than the lords palace was the church. Frank scoffed to himself, he was begging to build his thoughts on lord Gideon. Walking up to one of the six guards, he said why he was here and waited to be announced.**

 **Inside the palaces courtyard Alex and Elle were walking. Alex was currently complaining as to why Jake hasn't show up last night. Elle tried to assure her, he was busy working or with his son. Of course Alex wasn't listening, for she had caught sight of frank.**

 **"You see that?" Alex whispered to Elle.**

 **Frank smirked to himself, he never really saw himself as a handsome man. But it worked to his advantage most times. "Afternoon."**

 **"Afternoon, Mr.?"**

 **"** **Frank Rodrigues De Los Campos."** **Frank bowed his head out of respect.**

 **Alex smiled holding her hand out, as Frank kissed it. "Pleasure. I am Alex Gideon. That is my friend Elle Cruz." Elle bowed in greeting as Frank nodded his head.**

 **"Enchanted. I suppose you are Jason's daughter." Frank said.**

 **Alex nodded. "Yes, would you like to see him?"**

 **"I would like to present my respects."**

 **"Just arrived into town?" Alex asked.**

 **Frank chuckled. "Yes."**

 **"Then come along." Alex giggled.**

 **Frank raised an eye brow. This girl was really easy. "Don't you think it would be best if we see if your father is available?"**

 **Alex laughed. "Of course he is. My father loves foreign men. Of course as long as they are gentlemen. Now please follow me."**

 **Alex had him wait in the main room, her father's guard alerted him. Frank glanced around, the foyer was small for such a big palace. A couple of elegant chairs, and table with food, up some small steps was a stair case which divided into two ways. He glanced around, it would be the perfect place to heist, but looking around he spotted a few guards. So far he knew there was Alex and her father and the servants. He wasn't sure how many guards, but it would be a fun to take.**

 **Jason frowned. "What kind of man is he?"**

 **"A young man and well dressed." The guard responded. "A gentleman."**

 **"Have him come in."**

 **"Yes sir."**

 **Alex couldn't pry her eyes off the man. He was what she wanted in a husband. He was handsome, respectful, had money and a total alpha male. He held himself high and with authority. "You come alone?"**

 **"No with my charge and her aunt." Frank responded. Charge was what men called those under their care.**

 **Alex frowned slightly. "Business?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **The guard appeared. "Mr. Gideon with receive you."**

 **Frank sighed 'here we go'.**


End file.
